Noelle Silva
|country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |family= Noselle Silva (older brother) Nebula Silva (older sister) Solido Silva (older brother) Mimosa Vermilion (cousin) |manga debut= Chapter 4 |anime debut= }} |chapter= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad. She was inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 3-4 She is also the second daughter of the Clover Kingdom's ruling family, House Silva.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 8 Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender build and a pair of purple eyes. Her silver-colored hair is in a pigtails, bangs hanging over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of black stud earrings with a three-leaf clover shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a sleeveless and backless purple short dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back and extends slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuff. The blazer also has a pair of flower-shaped pin attached to it around her collarbones area. Additionally, the blazer has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, she also wears a collar around her neck that is connected to her blazer and a belt that supports her pouch where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuffs at both ends and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which is short with gold trimming, looks like a mantle with a hood. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the righthand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the lefthand side. When Noelle was young, she sports a braided pigtail hairstyles on the sides of her head. Her attires also has a heavy resemblance to her current attires.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 8 Personality Having been born in the royal family, Noelle is arrogant and vain, which can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also leads her to have difficulty on admitting any mistakes, as she tries to find excuses or blame somebody else.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6 Coming out her difficult of admitting her mistakes, she can also be seen to be very reserved on expressing her delight over her achievements where she would rather suppress those feeling and shows her usual stern expression.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, page 17Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, page 17 She has a supposedly high sense of taste for things when she says that Magna's broom is lame.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 8 However, she also has developed a slight inferiority complex, having been rejected by her own family when they realized her lack of control over her magical power. This leads to her trying to prove herself to them insofar she overexerts herself during training.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-11 Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 Biography Noelle was born into the royal family of the Clover Kingdom but had a rough childhood, as she was being ridiculed and called a defect by her own family because of her lack of control over her magical powers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 10 She also spends her day with Mimosa Vermilion from time to time where they would explore and play within an abandoned ruin of buildings. After finding out about her difficulty to control her own magical power, Noelle also spends a fair amount of time on the said ruin to train on her own.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 7-9 When she had turned 15 years old, she was inducted into the Black Bull squad over the captain's good grace after her own relative rejected her entering his ranks in the Silver Eagle squad. Sometime after the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, she observes from the Black Bull's headquarters when her fellow squadmates give an initiation ceremony to another new member, Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 19 She later meets with him while Magna Swing is taking him on a tour of the headquarters. Noelle rejects Asta's kind offer of friendship and decides to explain their differences in status with her magic. However, her attack misses and hits Magna instead. After failing to convince Magna that it is his own fault, Noelle storms out while discarding her squad robe.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 3-6 Later that night, Noelle is seen training to fix her lack of control by trying to hit a mark on a tree with her magic while remembering the painful memories she received from her family. Once she declares that she will prove her worth, her power becomes berserk, and a giant sphere of water appears, trapping Noelle at the center. Fortunately, Asta manages to save her by cutting the sphere with his sword after being thrown by Yami Sukehiro. As Noelle and Asta fall, Finral Roulakes manages to let them land safely on the ground with his magic. Noelle is then encouraged by her squadmates, even though she was expecting to be ridiculed by them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-19 Later on, Noelle and Asta receive their first mission as a Magic Knight. She declines the mission at first but quickly changes her mind after being threatened by Yami. Noelle, along with Asta and Magna, travel to the village of Sosshi via Magna's broom because she herself cannot ride it and because Finral cannot open a gate to a place he has never visited beforehand. Once they arrive, however, a fight occurs between them and a group of mages led by Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 4-19 During the fight, Noelle tries to attack Heath but fails because of her lack of control over her magical power. Heath's comment on her disability begins to discourage her, which is strengthen by Magna's request for her to retreat. However, when one of the young girls of the village begs for her protection, she regains her confidence, which causes her grimoire to reveal a new spell. She then quickly casts the protection spell, which manages to protect all of them from Heath and his group's combined assaults.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 12-16 Noelle maintains her spell, while Magna and Asta delivers their counter-attack, and casts a smaller scale of her new spell on Magna at the end of their assault, which makes her very happy over her progression on controlling her magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-17 As the fight ends, Noelle acknowledges Asta's qualities after she sees Asta faint because of exhaustion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 5 She later becomes enamored with the anti-bird that has been following Asta all this time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 9 After that, Noelle witnesses Heath commits suicide while bringing his subordinates along with him. She later follows Asta around while focusing her attention on the anti-bird and proposes that she take care of said bird before they encounter Nick, the grandson of the man who requested the mission. She watches as Asta gives Nick a few words of encouragement.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 15-19 Having returned to the headquarters, Noelle, along with Magna and Asta, reports back to Yami and receives her first salary. She then goes on a shopping trip to Kikka with Asta and Vanessa Enoteca, during which Vanessa takes her to the black market to find items that can help her control her magical power. A man named Sekke tries to flirt with her and Vanessa while they are shopping, but she quickly rejects him. Her opinions of Sekke do not change even when she learns that he is Asta's acquaintance, and they decrease even further when he tries to impress her by trying to catch a thief who snatches an old lady's bag. Noelle leaves with her squadmates after Asta and Sekke manage to apprehend the thief and return the old lady's belongings.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 1-17 Days later, Noelle is assigned on a mission to explore a newly emerged dungeon along with Asta and Rack Boltia. As they are entering the dungeon, Noelle is having a heated argument with Asta regarding the name for the anti-bird. However, it is soon put to rest after Rack suggests Nero for the name.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 3 A moment later, they are walking through the dungeon in complete darkness after Noelle bumped Asta from the back that leads him to drop their only source of light. Fortunately, Rack confirms that they have reached the inside of the dungeon where Noelle can feel the dense amount of mana in the atmosphere. Noelle and Asta are then being put in a pinch when Rack begins to activates almost all of the trap magic set within the dungeon after Asta accidentally activates one of them. Additionally, Noelle and Asta are left befuddled after Rack decides to leave them for an unknown agenda. Subsequently another trap is activated and manage to strangle Noelle before Asta comes to her rescue. As the trap begins to restrain Asta, Noelle witness as a powerful magic spell easily destroys it in which left Noelle amazed towards the user whom is able to cast such a powerful spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 7-17 Noelle then learns the identity of the spell caster as Yuno, an acquaintance of Asta. She is then caught in a series of arguments between Asta and Klaus Lunette after her cousin, Mimosa Vermilion, strikes up a conversation with her. Noelle is also left speechless when Klaus asked about the whereabout of Rack Boltia. Subsequently, as the Golden Dawn members leave to conquer the dungeon, Noelle questions the method that Asta is proposing to find the center of dungeon until Nero pointed them to a tunnel.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 5-14 They decide to follow Nero's guidance but find themselves in an area with unstable gravitational force. Subsequently, she is unable to prevent Asta from capturing a walking treasure chest and left nauseated after seeing the living organs inside it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 6-7 They continue their search for the center of the dungeon when Asta suddenly stops after hearing a peculiar noise. Noelle assumes that the noise is coming from Rack's fight. After Asta suggests on giving Rack some help, Noelle argues by saying that Rack left to fight in the first place and their main priority is to reach the center of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 11-12 In the end, Noelle and Asta decides to help Rack instead of conquering the dungeon as they arrived at Rack's side. The moment Rack agrees to defeat the opponent together, the latter immediately traps them within a shroud of thick smokes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 Noelle tries to break the smoke veil by attacking it with her magic but to no avail. She begins to worry about the possibility of being suffocated if they do not quickly defeat their opponent. She then participates on Rack's plan to defeat their opponent with her in charge of launching Asta towards Lotus while Rack is guiding him towards their direction. She remarks that she has to suppress her magic as much as possible to avoid on being detected. As soon as their opponent is in position, Noelle sends Asta flying with her spell and they manage to land a significant damage on their opponent.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 12-17 Subsequently, their opponents manage to escape so Noelle and her squadmates decides to return to their original objective of heading over to the center of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 3 Upon arriving, Noelle witnesses as Asta and Yuno decide to fight another opponent together.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, page 19 She also encounters Mimosa whom is lying within her spell trying to recuperate. Seeing her unguarded cousin, Noelle immediately casts a defensive spell around her and promises to keep her safe.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 2-3 Noelle then begins fighting puppets made by Mars, the Diamond Kingdom's mage, when she starts hearing Klaus commenting on Asta's strength. She tries to explain Asta's power but decides that Klaus needs to judge Asta's worth by his own eyes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 10-11 After Mars is defeated and restrained, the six Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom are finally entering the center of the dungeon with Asta forcefully cuts down the door for them. Upon seeing the treasures being stored behind the door, it quickly amazes them as they spread out and explores and tinkers with various items and tools within the treasury.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-6 Unbeknownst to them, Mars manages to regain his consciousness and storms into the treasury.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, page 10 When Noelle notices that Mars is using a fire-based healing magic, she immediately tries to extinguish it with her magic. Unfortunately, Mars reaction is faster than her and manages to land a critical damage on her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 14-15 Mars' attack renders Noelle unconscious but she is able to wake up after Mimosa activates her strongest healing spell to keep her alive. As she awakens, she immediately orders Asta to quickly finish the fight while also revealing that he is the only commoner that she has ever acknowledge.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 6-7Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 16-17 Unfortunately, Asta fails to fulfil his promise as he falls to the ground with a blade piercing his stomach.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 6-7 After Yuno is able to defeat Mars through an unknown means, Noelle quickly asks Mimosa to heal Asta but the dungeon suddenly starts collapsing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, page 15Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 18-19 Battle Prowess Magics *'Water Magic': An elemental magic that allows Noelle to manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 12 Noelle waterball.png|Unnamed waterball spell *'Creation Magic': A magic that allows Noelle to manifest any entities that she desires. Noelle uses this magic with her water magic to create a water-based entity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 15-16 Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Nest of the Sea Dragon|Nest of the Sea Dragon Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Noelle has been shown to possess an above average magical power that is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 12 However, she is unable to control it, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 9 Equipments *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a light-colored dust-jacket with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, page 15 Fights *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath *Rack Boltia, Asta and Noelle Silva vs. Lotus Events *Noelle's Magical Rampant *Blood Brothers Reunion Notable Quotes * Trivia *Noelle's favorite things are sweet things, being slightly odious and cute things.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation